Electric connectors are used in many electrical devices for purposes of electrical supply and transmission. For example, many electrical devices are provided with a first electric connector, for example, a plug, that connects to a second electric connector, for example, a socket. Usually, the two mating electric connectors are provided with configurations that are complementary to each other. For example, the first electric connector may include an arrangement of pins and the second electric connector may be provided with a complementary arrangement of sockets that receive the pins.
Misalignment between electric connectors may make connecting the electric connectors difficult. For example, circuit boards include a first electric connector that must align and mate with a second electric connector in a support structure. Even slight variations in the location and orientation of either of the electric connectors may make aligning the electric connectors difficult if not impossible. Misalignment between electric connectors may lead to an installer attempting to force the misaligned electric connectors together. Forcing misaligned electrical connectors together may result in damage to one or both of the electric connectors and any associated electrical devices. For example, electrical pins may bend or otherwise become misshapen. By way of yet another example, in the case of a circuit board, the circuit board may itself become damaged and may need to be replaced with a replacement circuit board. Furthermore, the same alignment difficulties may again occur when installing any such replacement circuit board.
The present invention is directed to providing an alignable electric connector, an electric connector system, and a method for connecting an alignable electric connector with a second electric connector.